


This is my family by Kkbpodr

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Mutant Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Ororo Munroe is a Good Friend, Past Howard Stark/Maria Stark - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Sister, Uncle Nick Fury, not team Cap friendly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark è un mutante ed è uno dei figli ambiti di Charles Xavier insieme al più giovane.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Maria Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Maria Stark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is my family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784486) by [Kkbpodr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkbpodr/pseuds/Kkbpodr). 



(35 anni fa)

Anthony e Antoinette Stark erano nella stanza che condividevano da quando erano bambini piccoli che costruivano un cane robotico

"Tonio puoi passarmi quel cacciavaite" Chiese Antonietta (Tony puoi passarmi quel cacciavite) suo fratello le porse il cacciavite che fu quando il padre irrusse nella loro stanza i gemelli potevano sentire l'odore dell'alcol

"Qui Tonia" Tony risponde

"Che diavolo è questo" Howard ringhiò marciando verso il fratello afferrando il robot

"E 'un cane l'abbiamo costruito" Anthony rispose il padre ringhiò

"Nessuno di voi due può fare qualcosa di utile per una volta" Howrad ringhiò afferrando il martello che stava per distruggere piccolo robot, ma Tony cercò di fermarlo

"Nessun padre per favore ci abbiamo lavorato molto duramente" Tony ha afferrato il braccio dei suoi padri ma ha colpito con martello che è stato quando Antoinette ha deciso di non lasciarlo ferire il suo fratellino ha combattuto suo padre per il martello facendo lasciare andare l'uomo ubriaco del bambino facendo cadere Tony a terra incosciente Howard ha gettato Antonietta nella testa del muro prima caduto sangue incosciente che perde dalla parte posteriore della testa i calci nel suo stomaco oltre e Oltre

Poi ha lasciato la stanza dopo aver distrutto il cane nel muro

3 minuti dopo Tony ha preso coscienza di aver visto sua sorella sul pavimento non muoversi, è andato da lei e ha controllato per un polso che non ne ha trovato uno, il fratello ha preso il suo stile nuziale sorella gemella maggiore e super accelerato al pronto soccorso dell'ospedale più vicino.

"Per favore, qualcuno che mia sorella è ferita" i puntini e le infermiere si sono rapidamente fatti strada su di loro e hanno preso la bambina che è quando Tony è morto di nero.

Quando il gemello più giovane si svegliò fu agganciato a una macchina con un calco sul braccio, si guardò intorno e vide Jarvis, Ana, zia Peggy, zio Fury e Rhodey nella stanza d'ospedale.

"Zia Peggy" tutti gli adulti sparano alla testa.

"Dov'è Tonia" ha chiesto Tony guardandoti intorno.

"È nella sua stanza come ti senti" chiese Peggy correndo la mano tra i capelli del figlioccio.

"Mi sento bene voglio vedere mia sorella" disse il fratello che fu allora che il dottore entrò nella sua stanza.

"Vorrei farti sapere che Antoinette è sveglia ma c'è la possibilità che non ce la faccia" ha spiegato il medico uno sguardo triste sul viso di Tony.

"Posso vederla per favore" il piccolo genio supplicato il medico sembrava in conflitto.

"Per favore, è sua sorella gemella" chiese Rhodey al dottore annuì.

"Ok, può vederla" Il medico sospirò Rhodey aveva messo il ragazzo più giovane su una sedia a rotelle e lo aveva rotolato nella stanza di sua sorella quando sono arrivati nella stanza Toni era davvero pallido e sembrava così vicino alla morte

"Hey Tonio hey Rhodey" Toni sorrise debolmente.

"Ehi ragazzo" Rhodey rotolò Tony sul letto.

"Sorella, stai meglio devi" Tony implorò il suo gemello più grande ridacchiò debolmente.

"Sembra che tu abbia vinto la gara eh Anthony" tossì la sorella.

"Non dire che devi combatterti qui con me" disse Anthony che la sorella maggiore stava tossendo un attacco.

"Rhodey puoi darci un po 'di privacy per favore" ha chiesto Toni al loro migliore amico annuì e poi se ne andò.

"Sis cosa c'è che non va" chiese Tony alla sorella maggiore più saggia sorrise.

"Ho tre cose di cui ho bisogno per dirvi una: non fate niente di stupido bambi non voglio che facciate qualcosa di cui vi pentirete, due: vi ho fatto qualcosa nel cassetto" ha detto Toni tossito.

"Qual è l'ultima cosa che Sis" ha chiesto Anthony.

"Io Antoniette Elosia Stark trasferisco i miei poteri mutanti a mio fratello Anthony Edward Stark" Toni sussurrò debolmente che il vento fuori soffiava appena le nuvole nel cielo stava facendo circolare una luce blu sotto la pelle di Antonietta che scorreva in Anthony da quando si tenevano per mano.

"Ti amo così tanto che Tonio non dimenticarlo e ti prego di perdonarmi fratello per lasciato così presto" ha detto Toni.

"Ti voglio bene anche io, Tonia, chw non ti dimenticherò mai" Tony ha detto di nuovo piangendo quando si è reso conto che era morta è stato allora che i medici e le infermiere sono entrati nella stanza una delle infermiere lo aveva messo fuori poi se n'è andato per aiutare l'altro il giovane inventore a sentire l'elettricità fluire attraverso di lui ha visto Rhodey, zia Peggy, zio Fury , Jarvis e Ana si imbatterono in lui, si alzò e super accelerò davanti a loro e corse in un campo chiaro.

Lì lasciò uscire urlare di dolore, tristezza e agonia sparò un fulmine nel vento del cielo cominciò a circondarlo galleggiando in aria.

(Getto X-Men)

"Professore era qui" Mystique ha detto che il professore rotolò dietro di lei.

"Non atterrare troppo vicino Raven" Charles disse che il mutante annuì e atterrò il jet non troppo vicino a Tony, i mutanti uscirono dal piano.

"Storm cerca di prendere il controllo del fulmine" Raven ordinò al mutante adolescente ed è esattamente quello che ha fatto Tony ha iniziato a tornare a terra il vento ha iniziato a soffiare più forte, poi ha iniziato a piovere anche lui.

"Ehi amico perché non ti calmi" Logan urlò che il giovane inventore si rivolse a loro.

"Chi sei tu" Tony gridò le lacrime che ancora gli scorrevano in faccia.

"Sono il professor Charles Xavier e questa è la mia squadra" rispose Telepaticamente Xavier.

"Cosa vuoi" Tony ha chiesto che smettesse di piovere.

"Vogliamo solo aiutarti" Jean gli rispose telepaticamente Anthony si rivolse a lei.

"E 'inutile sai che non puoi aiutarmi", ha spiegato Stark.

"Possiamo se ci lasci" Charles disse che il vento si era sistemato.

"Mi chiamo Anthony Edward Stark come ti chiami" gridò il ragazzo rimanendo custodito pronto a tutto.

"Mi chiamo Ororo Munroe aka Storm, questo è Logan alias Wolverine, Raven alias Mystique, Jean Grey alias Phoenix, che è Hank McCory alias Beast e questo è il professor Charles Xavier" Ororo ha risposto a Tony annuì che si avvicinò a loro.

"Perché eri qui fuori sul nascere" chiese Logan.

"Mia sorella gemella maggiore è morta poche ore fa" La risposta di Stark ha sentito un'auto tirare su e girarsi intorno era zio Fury.

"Ragazzo, eravamo preoccupati per te" Nick si avvicinò.

"Scusa zio avevo solo bisogno di sgombro la testa tutto qui" disse il genio tornando al gruppo dietro di lui.

"Sì ok ragazzo" Fury si arruffò i capelli.

"Zio, questi sono gli X-Men, X-Men questo è il mio padrino Nick Fury" li ha introdotti Tony.

"Sei il tutore di Anthony" Chiese Charles a Nick scosse la testa.

"Nessun colloquio con sua madre Maria tornerà domani da Tony prima che Peggy si arrabbi ancora di più di quanto non sia già", ha detto Nick portando Tony in macchina il ragazzo ha salutato il gruppo di mutanti.

"La vedrò domani", disse Xavier tornando al jet.

(Il giorno dopo)

Tony si è svegliato sperando che ieri fosse solo un incubo, ma non era sua sorella che non c'era quando si è svegliato come se fosse sempre stato lui e sul suo lato della stanza ha aperto il cassetto superiore dove ha visto una scatola con il suo nome sopra l'ha preso e stava per aprirlo quando ha sentito il suo nome chiamato dal piano di sotto ha messo il regalo di lato e è sceso al piano di sotto.

Vide che sua madre era tornata, la abbracciò immediatamente.

"Mi sei mancato troppo tesoro dov'è tua sorella" Maria chiese aiuto a Tony e chiese aiuto a Jarvis e Ana.

"Signorina.Stark è successo qualcosa di orribile mentre tu non c'eri" Ana ha detto che il sorriso della donna più anziana è caduto.

"Quello che è successo Ada dov'è mia figlia" Maria ha urlato al figlio di guardare in basso cercando di non piangere.

Jarvis iniziò a spiegare alla madre cosa era successo alla fine, la madre stava piangendo.

"Mamma" Tony ha detto che Maria lo guardò abbracciato strettamente.

"Mi dispiace tanto Bambino che non sarebbe dovuto succederti" gridò la donna.

"Non è colpa tua mamma" Tony sussurrò che Maria aveva lasciato andare il ragazzo.

"Non è sicuro per te essere qui Tonio", disse Maria asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Che no, non voglio lasciare la mamma non farmi andare", ha implorato Tony.

"Non voglio, ma devo non poter perdere anche te, è per la tua sicurezza, per favore non combattere con me su questo" Maria ha implorato Tony annuì in modo relcutantly.

"Dove dovrei andare" chiese il piccolo genio che fu allora che qualcuno bussò alla porta, Jarvis rispose alla porta.

"Vai a fare il pieno che è il tuo giro" Maria ha detto che Tony ha accelerato nella sua stanza e ha confezionato tutta la sua suff insieme alle foto di lui, sua sorella e sua madre la maggior parte erano di lui e il suo gemello preso insieme ha poi afferrato la roba che lui e Antoinette hanno creato insieme e il regalo che sua sorella ha lasciato per lui poi è andato al piano di sotto ha visto che Charles Xavier e quella ragazza di nome Ororo erano lì.

"Vado con loro non è vero" chiese Tony a Maria annuì.

"Sei pronto a lasciare Tony" Ororo chiese al mutante più giovane che annuì, Storm prese la valigia e Tony portò la scatola in macchina, i due tornarono dentro dopo aver messo tutto in macchina.

"Ti amo bambino" Maria abbracciò il figlio e baciò la testa.

"Ti amo mamma" Tony si abbracciò allora la lasciò andare e lasciò la casa con Charles e Ororo.

Tony si sedette sul retro e Ororo si sedette davanti quando si avvicinarono alla casa Tony bocca caduto nel fascino.

"Bentorna a casa Anthony" Charles sorrise al ragazzo.


	2. Sono tornati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35 anni dopo.. I Rouges sono tornati...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony ha smesso di invecchiare a 21 anni, Ororo ha smesso di invecchiare a 25 anni e Jean ha smesso di invecchiare a 30 anni.

(35 anni dopo)

Tony, Jean e Ororo stavano avendo una sfida a ruota a rotelle vedendo chi può fare di più e finora Jean stava vincendo.

"Ok ok Jean vinto" Tony rise cadendo a terra.

"Dannatamente giusto che ho vinto" Jean sedeva a terra accanto al fratello adottivo Ororo posato sul suo stomaco i fratelli ridacchiavano che è stato allora che un portale si è aperto e Tony mariti come in più poi ha attraversato.

"Tony dobbiamo andare" disse Rhodey al mutante gemendo e spostò sua sorella adotta da lui e si alò.

"Ugh bye ragazzi vedrò presto y'all presto si spera" Tony salutato dai suoi fratelli che camminano attraverso il portale.

"Quindi cosa c'è che non va" Dando a Stephen e Rhodey un bacio.

"I ladri sono appena tornati", ha spiegato Stephen.

"Perché mi hai portato qui allora" Stark si si è sisedo allontanando dai suoi mariti Rhodey corse verso di lui e tenne la mano.

"Sappi solo che ho dato a Barton un occhio nero e forse un naso rotto mi sento bene ora credo", ha detto Rhodey il giovane ridacchiò.

"E avrei potuto prendere a pugni Rogers nella mascella mi ha fatto male alla mano pensato", ha detto Stephen mentre si avvicinava.

"Mi sento amato" Tony ha scherzato entrando nella stanza dove si trovavano gli ex vendicatori.

"Ok parliamo delle regole", disse Carol.

"Regola numero uno: non ci accompagnerai in missione.

Regola numero due: risponderà al signor Stark da quando il consiglio l'aveva messa nelle nostre cure.

Regola numero tre: non attaccare nessuno o sarai agli arresti domiciliari per più di 3 anni che saranno tutti ragazzi" Ha detto Danvers lasciando la stanza dopo aver accarezzato Tony sulla schiena confortante.

"Ti mostrerò le stanze ora per favore seguimi" disse Stark uscendo dalla stanza con il suo vecchio amico dietro di lui.

"Tony non lo fa, il mondo ha bisogno di noi", ha detto Steve che Stark gira con uno sguardo a sorpresa sul suo viso.

"Non sto facendo niente Rogers non l'ho fatto, è stata una decisione che questo sta accadendo non osi biasimarlo" Tony ha detto che entrando in faccia il mutante ha mostrato loro le loro stanze e lasciato a sua sorella e sua madre grave yard c'era un mucchio di candele e fiori lì dopo che il filmato della Siberia è trapelato e mette fiori accanto alle lapidi e poi si è seduto nel mezzo.

"Ragazzi, mi mancate così tanto" Disse Tony appoggiandosi alla lapide di sua sorella che vide Rhodey camminare verso di lui, poi si sedette dietro di lei e lo abbracciò da dietro.

"Stai bene" Rhodey chiese a Tony di annuire e gli sorrise.

"Certo che sono tesoro solo manca loro che è tutto davvero", ha spiegato l'uomo più corto.

"Dimmi la verità" Rhodey sospirò suo marito broncio.

"Voglio che i bambini almeno 5 adottino ovviamente" Tony ha sfocato gli occhi di Rhodey allargarsi.

"Parliamone a casa con Stephen" il militare si alzò in piedi poi aiutò il genuis e lo portò in macchina.


End file.
